


Petrichor

by badinfluence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badinfluence/pseuds/badinfluence
Summary: It was seeing Harry walk away, knowing he must die, that Hermione realized she couldn’t possibly bear to live without harry. She could survive without ron. she’d suffer, but she could live. and that made all the differencehe wasn’t exactly a romantic lustful view. Yes she found him attractive, but she was bound to him in more deeper ways. It was her he always needed, and it was her who always came. She could exist without physically touching Harry but she needed him close, she depended on him as someone who was always there, and would never leave. They were soulmates in partnership, whether that included lust or not did not matter to hermione. she needed him.-Fic charting from the scene in Dh2, then skipping 6 years later
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Petrichor

It was seeing Harry walk away, knowing he must die, that Hermione realized she couldn’t possibly bear to live without harry. She could survive without ron. she’d suffer, but she could live. and that made all the difference 

he wasn’t exactly a romantic lustful view. Yes she found him attractive, but she was bound to him in more deeper ways. It was her he always needed, and it was her who always came. She could exist without physically touching Harry but she needed him close, she depended on him as someone who was always there, and would never leave. They were soulmates in partnership, whether that included lust or not did not matter to hermione. she needed him.

So she watched Harry walk away, a tugging pulsating on her heart. She wanted nothing more than to stop him, be selfish. Ruin the entire mission, just for his soul. But she let him walk away. She grasped Ron’s hand and squeezed tightly. She had to let Harry go. It destroyed her inside, her every nerve felt on fire and her eyes glistened with tears. 

She knew Voldemort had to die. And Harry was the sacrifice. Hermione felt rage, rage at everything. Why had this boy, her best-friend, been raised like a fucking pig. Hermione was a clever girl, she knew this was Dumbledore’s doing. He let this boy wiggle and squirm into her heart, latching onto her for eternity. He had let her become great friends and partners with a boy destined to die. She felt absolutely sick. How had this man let her become eternal with Harry since first year.

Year after year, Hermione spent with Harry, eventually becoming important to his cause as he was. Without her, he’d never get the sorcerer’s stone, he wouldn't of known about the basilisk, he wouldn't of been able to travel back in time for sirius, he wouldn't of pass that first test, he wouldn't been able to go on in that forest without her. She had become so integral in his life it felt like maybe she was supposed to share his fate, it felt like she was to die with him. Hermione shared all his pain, happiness, and suffering. Ron just wouldn't get it. He did help, yes, but he left. And that was one thing Hermione and Harry wouldn't do to each other.

Leave.

Hermione struggled forward after Harry’s retreating figure through the great doors. She didn't want him to be alone. She would die too. She deserved it, she was on every challenge that Harry was. He needed her.

Ron grasped her at the wedge of her elbows and pulled her in close.

“There’s nothing we can do Hermione, we have to let this happen…”

His whispers did nothing to comfort her. Ron’s sweet, soothing voice carried all the traces of love and softness that she needed to know he was absolutely and unequivocally in love with her. She honestly wished she could share the sentiment.

“Why is it always him, Ron? I can't take this, it's not fair”

“Hermione, you have always known it's always him, at times I HATED him for it. But it is just how it has to be. He is the dark lord’s equal. Can either of us say the same?”

Hermione choked back tears and stared at Ron in the eyes. Of course, she forgot what happened to Fred that evening. Yet Ron was being strong for her. For her. She lowered her head in his arms.

“I wish I had never met him Ron. I wish he had never become my friend. I wish he had never saved me in that bathroom. I wish I had never met him.”

“Sometimes, so do I, Hermione. So do I.”

And they both stood there. Staring at the great double doors that aligned this great, magnificent hall. They stood, both full of immeasurable pain, knowing that their third piece, their best-friend, was probably being murdered as they stood there. In each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> petrichor- the smell of earth after rain


End file.
